Cat Got Your Life?
by Infinitis
Summary: Celena gets a cat without Allen?s permission. But then later on she finds that this cat is no ordinary cat. . A cute little kitty story. A little DC
1. I meow

Cat Got Your Life?  
  
;)  
  
Summary: Celena gets a cat without Allen's permission. But then later on she finds that this cat is no ordinary cat. ^.~ A cute little kitty story. A little D/C  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' T.T  
  
AN: Hiyaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Just to tell ya, Celena acts like a kid in this, but she'll grow up..... Let's hope *wink wink* I hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Celena was alone. Her brother never lets her do anything without his permission. And if you knew him, you know that he is the person to say no to anything. As I said, Celena is alone. Even the maids didn't give her company, mostly because they thought of her as a freak. And Allen, her elder brother, was always busy.  
  
A sigh. Today is officially spring. The grass looks so green. So.....wet. She sighs again.  
  
"Rain, rain, go away. Come again another day." The young woman sang in a singsong voice. She lets her fingers follow the paths the rain droplets leave on the crystal window in front of her. Celena hums the rain song again and again monotonously.  
  
Some maids near by talk about the latest gossip.  
  
"Look at her. It's pitiful. A seventeen year old acting like a seven year old child!"  
  
"Poor girl. She'll grow up. Hopefully. It's a miracle that she's still alive."  
  
"Alive? She's a nuisance. I feel sorry for Master Schezar."  
  
"Yes, but still. Don't blame her that she has amnesia."  
  
"Well, I still blame her for running off when she was little."  
  
"Sasha! Anyways, I heard that she was taken. I mean, why would she go off when she has a good life like this?"  
  
"That's it. She's spoiled. I still think she ran off, Rana. And I bet she'll run off again."  
  
Celena gets up and starts to walk to the two, still humming her rain song. The two maids go silent. Celena gives a toothy smile.  
  
"It's really really rainy, isn't it RaRa?" Celena tilts her head at Rana. The maid giggles.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
Sasha, the other maid, gives a frustrated sigh. "I'll be on my way." And turns to the kitchen wing.  
  
Celena shows a saddened pout. "Does- she hate me?"  
  
Rana opens her mouth to say, but she lets out a soft sigh instead. "No, no one hates you, dear-"  
  
Celena lightens up immediately. "Can you play with me?"  
  
The maid shakes her head. "I'm sorry, today's my day off. Maybe tomorrow." She also turns but heads for the coatroom to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" The teen-ish girl asks.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Well, I'm lonely. And I want to go somewhere out of here. Pleeeeeeeeeaase?????? I'll be a really really absolutely great good girl!" She shows some puppy eyes.  
  
Rana sighs again and chuckles. "Well, I guess. I've been saving money for a rainy day." She winks making Celena giggle.  
  
"Yhay! Thank you thank you sooooo much!" The young woman hugs the maid.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Wha-? Ughg. My head hurts. What's going on? I open my eyes slowly only to have them be splashed on by some rain. Owww!!!!!! That bites! Man I hate water! ---Wait- when did I start to hate water? Oh well. I rolled to my side. Hmm- when did I become so light? I mean how can I loose weight? I'm as scrawny as a fish. –Mmm, fiiiiishhh. Uhg. And since when did I like fish!!!!! Man! My head hurts! I think it needs a scratch. -------Ahhhhhhhh!!!! That's it! I'm getting up! I open my eyes again. I notice that I'm lying on the ground, somewhere in an alley. How did I get in an ally? I thought I was-- Ow ow!!!!! Now my head really hurts!!! ----Wait, wasn't I supposed to be fight- Uhg..... Now that I'm thinking about it-ish, --I don't think I can remember what I was doing. Gerrrrrrr- I bet it had something to do with Van! Da** him to H***. Now I have to find my DragonSlayers..... I try to get on my feet, four foots first, which I notice was very easy. But when I try to stand on two, I fall. Ouch! Da** Gravity. And Da** Dornkirk for inventing it,---I think that's what he did. Uhg. ---Wait, since when did the world seem sooo.............. Don't tell me. I look at myself, only to notice that I'm no longer a human, but a ------ CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!???????????????????  
  
"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!???????????????????"  
  
UUUUUUUUHHHHHGGGGGGG!!!!!!!! My life just got-  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
-worse thing I've ever heard. Of course Master Allen doesn't HATE you. We don't hate you, it's just..... You don't act your age." Rana stopped talking and there begin an uneasy silence. Celena and the maid sat in an ice cream store (If there is any on Gaia. Let's pretend there it ^^U). The young woman didn't like the thought of-  
  
"But I don't want to grow up." She pouted.  
  
Rana gave a sigh. "Girls already get married at your age-"  
  
"Yuck! I don't like boys! They're stinky! Plus-"  
  
"Ok! Ok, you don't have to get married. But, other people might respect you more if you act more sophisticated."  
  
Celena gave a humph. And with a lick of her ice cream, she turned her head to a window that showed the busy street of the little village. Her eyes grow wide with delight. "Look! It stopped raining!" She did a quick jump from her seat to the floor out of excitement.  
  
"Celena! Sit down!" Rana the maid scolded.  
  
The young woman flopped back on her chair. "Can I go outside? Please?"  
  
Rana sighed and nodded a yes. Celena got off her hair and ran for the door. The middle-aged woman ran a hand through her dark locks. 'This is going to take awhile.'  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
I sit. Wet. Cold. And alllllllll alone!!!!!!! Man, I hate to be alone. Being a cat sucks!  
  
Something lands on my nose. I sneeze. But then I notice something in front of me in my blurred vision. I rub my face with my eyes to help me see. I look back up to see a guy with wings in a black Tutu and black leotards while holding a neon pink wand with a gaudy star at the end. He also wore some black lenses thing (Think sunglasses!)  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! "Mrrrrrroooooooowwwwww!!!!!!!  
  
The fairy guy, who I think looks a little bit 'bent', gives a frustrated sigh and waves his wand. "I hate cat speech. I give you the gift of speaking human—again!"  
  
"AAAAAAAuuuuuuuuuuu--- Oh, uh. Huh, that's---weird. Anyways, who are you?" I ask.  
  
"I'm on a mission, from God."  
  
"Huh, so there is a---- Hay, I got a question. Are you queer?"  
  
"Whaaaaaat!!!!!!!! Hey! I like girls not-"  
  
"Ewwwww! You're bi!!!! Why don't you just choose!?"  
  
"No! No! I don't mean that!!!!!! Ugh!!!! I'm strait!! What makes you think I'm crooked anyways?"  
  
"Hmmmm, your tights, your tutu, your wand-"  
  
"Hey! That's my work clothes you're talkin' about. Do you think I like to wear this stuff?"  
  
I still give him a look.  
  
He sighs, mostly sweatdrops. "As I said, I'm here to help you."  
  
"Really? It's about time that-"  
  
"I didn't say you'll be back to normal in a minute. It's a time taking process. We have to take baby steps."  
  
"Uh, ok. So what do I do?"  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Wait? Wait for what?"  
  
"Her."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You're soul opposite."  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
AN: Da Da Duuuuuuuuuum!!!!!! Hee hee! So? How was it? Can you tell who the poor guy in the cat body is? _____ I'm evil. So, should I go on?  
  
Signing off. ~Infinitis-hime~ 


	2. II meow

Cat got your life?  
  
ME! ^^  
  
Summary: Celena gets a cat without Allen's permission. But then later on she finds that this cat is no ordinary cat. ^.~ A cute little kitty story. A little D/C  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said, don't own nothin' Y.Y  
  
AN: Hee hee. This is what you get from reading/watching too much Fruits Basket. I loooove the story! ^^ It's a manga/anime I recommend! Oh well, I also like (LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUV!) the cat from FB, so he kind of rubbed of on me too ^^U Uh, Haha. Sorry, I'll stop jabberin'. Hope you like this chappie I made and thanx for da reviews! ^^  
  
^^  
  
Celena ran, skipped, jumped, and many other things on the streets. She even jumped on the muddy puddles while confused eyes watched her. She smiles and cares for nothing.  
  
Then she sees an alley. Curiosity grows within her like a cat. But she knew there's something different about the place-  
  
^^  
  
~You must remember what I've taught you.....~  
  
Yah, yah. Blah, blah, blah. Stupid Fairy-Gay-bi-person. Man, I hate a cat's life! I wonder when I'll turn back to a human again?—  
  
The rain stops.  
  
It smells like worms.  
  
The alley glistens with little rain puddles here and there.  
  
Things become alive again.  
  
Birds chirp. =^-.-^= Yummmmm.  
  
And the sun comes out-  
  
OW OW OWWWWW!!!!!!!!! Dang it! That's #2 of why I hate myself! Why'd I still have to be an albino for goodness sakes!!!!!!!  
  
OW! Meow! Ow! Meow!  
  
I try to find a shaded area, but all I can find is boxes on top of boxes. I get in between two of them hoping that the sun would reach here long.  
  
^^  
  
Celena heard a noise. She made her first step into the alleyway. Her ears detected the noise again. And now she can most defiantly recognize it.  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
^^  
  
D** it! The sun's coming too close. Great. Now I'm in for a deal of pain. I've dealed with it before. BUT I WAS A HUMAN BACK THEN! Uhg. I hope that 'soul opposite' person comes-  
  
I feel long, soft warm fingers surround my belly. My weight is lifted from the ground.  
  
^^  
  
A smile grows on Celena.  
  
"A Kitty! I found a pretty kitty!" She swirls in a circle holding the poor miserable cat.  
  
"Would you stop that????"  
  
Celena gives a look of perplexity and turns her head right to left to see who could of possibly called at her. She looks back at the cat. The little thing's head swirls. The girl gives a laugh.  
  
"Funnyz! I thought for a minute Mr. Kitty talked."  
  
Mr. Kitty tries to hold his temper down. He tries to look in her eyes.  
  
*Ow! The sun!*  
  
"Can you PLEAAAAASE move me to a shaded place? I HATE being in the sun!"  
  
Celena laughs with glee.  
  
*This is going to take awhile*  
  
"Mr. Kitty DID speak. I'm sooooo happy! That sooooo cute!"  
  
*Man, I hope this all can be over with soon*  
  
"So cute!" Celena brings the poor cat up to her chest in a slightly tight hug.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Poof! ^^ (QuickAuthorNote: Did I say that I like (luv) Fruits Basket?)  
  
--  
  
--  
  
--  
  
--  
  
"WILL YOU PLEASE PUT— me down?"  
  
Dilandau looked at himself. Astonished, he just stood there. He wore what he usually wares under his uniform. A light violet tank top and ebony pants. Celena's hands were still holding his side. She quickly withdrew them and brought them close to her face in excitement. Dilandau grunted and brought a hand over his eyes.  
  
"Mr. Kitty is a Kitty-boy! Soooooooooooooo really cute!" She hugged him yet again.  
  
Blush "Ah! Hey!"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Poof! ^^U again  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Mr. Kitty-boy turned kitty again." Celena said with a pathetic sobbing pout. (QAN: Oh man! I wish I had a scanner! This looks like a cute scene to draw! ^^ I'll shutup)  
  
*Uhg!* Dilandau in his cat form fell with a swat drop. He put his paws over his eyes. *I hope this torture will end soon*  
  
"Celena!!!!!!! Miss Celena where are you!?" A voice calls.  
  
The girl's head turns. "Miss Ra-ra is coming-" She turns back to the cat. Her hand blocks the sun from it's eyes and her other lifts a paw. She smiles.  
  
"Would you like to come with me?"  
  
Dilandau stares. *She sounds so- sincere*  
  
"Miss Celena! Answer when I call you!"  
  
The girl jerks the cat up in her hands. "Oh well, no choice! Hee hee."  
  
*Angels can be devils sometimes. U*  
  
A woman with dark curls and a long shopping dress steps into the alley. "Miss Celena what are you doing here?"  
  
"I found a cat!" She smiles holding up the cat.  
  
Mrow! *Ow! Does the meaning AlBiNo go through her head?"  
  
"Can I bring it home?"  
  
"Maybe milady- you not supp-"  
  
"Yhay!" She took an empty basket from the maid and dropped Dilandau inside. She covered the top with a cloth. While she lifts the basket, Celena takes a look inside. "Better?" she giggles. "I'm so happy! Now we wont be alone anymore!"  
  
The maid sighs and gives up again. The two walk toward the mansion. "You know Miss Celena, maybe doesn't always mean yes."  
  
AN: Wheeeee! ^^ So howdya like it? Ideas for other chapters welcome! ^^ I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as crazy as the last one. The next is probably when Allen and Dilandau meet. Oh! I see sparks fly! ^^U  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any ideas from Fruuba!  
  
Signing Off  
  
Infinitis-hime  
  
(~ -.-)~ = wiggly dance! 


End file.
